A Favorite Lover
by Vianna Volandrou
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry. So when she found him on the floor, cursed, she knew to suspect Draco. But going to confront him was one of the worse things she could have done.
1. The Start of Something New

Ginny rushed down the hallway. _Oh where was he? That stupid ignorant basturd! Oh, when I find him!_ The thoughts of all the wonderful spells she could use to make his life miserable. He had done the most stupid, indescribable thing! Oh her poor, poor Harry. She ran faster as the memory came to her.

_She was on her way to the Gryffindor hallway when she heard the loud boom. Running to go investigate, she nearly got knocked down by Draco running smack into her. It seemed to slow him down a bit, and for that he turned his head and glared. She paid no attention to him and instead got up she dusted off her skirt. She ran faster down the hallway as her mind started working. Technically, he shouldn't have been down there. Which meant whatever happened, it was serious trouble. Turning a corner, she rushed into a crowd. Getting through it was nearly impossible, nor could she ever possibly stand high enough to look over what it was. She pushed her way through and came to the front of the crowd, seeing something she wished she had never gotten to see. There in the middle of the crowd was Harry, down on the floor. His skin was pale and sweaty. He began shaking then a series of violent convolutions started._

_"Harry!" She began to rush to his side, only to be pulled back by one of her and Harry's best friend, Heromine._

_"Ginny, get out of here!" _

_"Why the hell should I? I want to know what happened, and I want to know now!" The fact that she sounded like a spoiled little brat and nothing else showed in Heromine's face for an instant. She turned for a moment to look at Harry. His eyes were wide open, but yet, he seemed completely unknown to everything going on around him. _

_"He's going to be fine." Heromine said turning back to look at her. The horror still showed in her face, but she could see her friend worrying over her. She had to trust her, if she said he was going to be fine, he would be. She sighed quietly. _

_The truth was, somewhere inside she did know it. Harry was powerful, if he had beat he-who-cannot-be-named, in every plot he's attempted, something like this, whatever it was should be simple, right? Either way whoever did it had to be powerful as well and in the dark arts, and no one had a heavy case of practicing that-. Except, Draco Malfoy. _

"_That… evil son of a bitch!" She turned around and weaved herself out of the crowd._

She smirked softly as more evil thoughts came to mind. It wasn't a secret that Draco and Harry had it in for each other. Ever since Draco realized how much more powerful, or popular Harry was, he couldn't help wanting to prove he was the best in all Harry got put into. She figured it was just part of Draco's sick nature. He had to be the best at everything.

But this time he'd gone too far. Killing someone with magic would get you expelled, not to mention sent to the prison. Sure, Draco probably didn't cast that spell to kill Harry, but she wouldn't put it too far past him to try next time.

Turning one more corner she found the room Draco had. Technically she shouldn't be in the Slytherin rooms, but getting in trouble was far away from her mind at a time like this.

She knocked on the door, quiet hard. _He better answer this door. I know he's here._ She figured he'd try to cover up and say he had never been anywhere near Harry, the best place to say that would be in his room. The rest of the Slytherins would have seen him walk in and vouched it.

She waited impatiently, tapping her foot for the stance of two seconds before knocking again, harder then she did the first time.

"Uh, who the hell is it?" Came from behind the door. She smiled softly _knew it, _but didn't answer. There was a ruffle, and then his footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door. He opened it, casually leaning one arm on the wall while the door was still held in his hand, obviously to block her from coming in.

"What the hell do you want Weasley?"

"Oh, I simply wanted to talk to you Malfoy." She said it in the best calm and coy voice she could manage.

He smiled softly before responding, "Come to see if I could spare some time with you? I knew somewhere along the line you'd confess how attractive you find me."

_Yeah right._ She looked him from bottom to top. His feet we're bear, and he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black belt. Since he didn't have a shirt on she could see the abs he had, as well as the muscles on his arms, even though they were quite small. He had become a bit broader, and had gotten a slight bit of a tan, due to all his riding to impress the girls, and all his detentions. _Harry is still better._

She managed to smile and place a hand on his chest, and shivered a bit at the feel of his skin. "You mean you we're never fooled?"

"Of course not." He placed his hand over hers then moved away from the door. She stepped in and closed it. Once she turned around he surprised her by pushing her up against the door with his body, then taking both of her hands and pinning them at the wrist by her head.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Why did you come here Weasley?"

She didn't know what to say, she was still surprised with his actions.

"Answer me." He growled it at her.

"What did you do to Harry you basturd?" She yelled it at him, than tried getting free. All that seemed to do was get her pinned against the door harder.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to him since the last fight we had."

He actually looked confused. He had enough nerve to act that way, but then why should she be surprised? "You can stop trying to act innocent Draco. We both know what you did; you cursed him with that, with that whatever it was."

In his eyes she saw a burst of anger and fury. It actually made her a little scared. But then again, he wouldn't do anything to her that would just prove him guilty. As she predicted he didn't do anything, except lower his voice in a way that strangely intimidated her.

"My father is the only one to practice the dark arts anymore. I stopped that long ago." He pushed against her more and it sent an excited chill down her spine, even as she realized what a terrible mistake she had made, and not only in thinking he was the one who cursed Harry. "Get your facts right little girl. Even if I had done something to him, I would have proudly admitted it. To catch the _Great Harry Potter_ unexpected and take him down would be a great feat and worth a great amount of acknowledgement."

He had her there. "If it's not you then who?"

"I don't know. You're smart enough, why didn't you go research the library instead of coming here." His famous "wicked smile" appeared on his lips.

"Don't you dare even try to imply anything! The only reason I came here first was because the man who ran out of Gryffindor looked exactly like you. He even glared at me like you do."

"Hmm, so you pay that much attention to know exactly how I glare at you?"

"No!"

"Why are you getting so upset, Ginny," there was a slight hint of amusement on the tone he used with her, "Is it because I'm so close to the truth?"

"Yeah right like I would ever be attracted to the likes of you."

He looked down into her eyes there was a fire there, a determination, a challenge. And there was nothing better then winning a challenge. "Let's see who's right and who's wrong. Shall we?"

Before she could utter another word, he bent his head and crushed his mouth to hers.


	2. An Unexpected Decision

Ginny was shocked, truly shocked. Not just at the action but the heat that she felt along with it. As much as she wanted to push Draco away she realized she couldn't, or maybe just wouldn't. Her body wasn't listening to her. She kept telling herself that she didn't mean to enjoy it, or to kiss him back. But the sad part was she couldn't lie to herself.

Draco let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. He drew her body hard against his and her arms wrapped around him. He had started this out of pure amusement, a simple challenge. But it seemed as if he was way over his head. He didn't expect what he had tried to hide so hard, unleash.

Her hand was in his hair now, gripping it, pushing him closer to her, making sure he wouldn't stop. Her other hand gripped his shoulder. She would have hated the fact that she liked how his skin felt, if she could think right.

His tongue slid into her mouth, and touched hers. She shivered, and he slid his tongue over hers. When she shivered again, he picked her up. Her legs slid around his waist, while he turned and walked to his bed.

He laid her down with surprising gentleness, and then followed onto the bed after her, the kiss picking up the passion. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that she was in love with Harry… that this was wrong. But when he started to unbutton her shirt, or when he slid it off of her shoulders, and touched beneath her breasts, her body heated up with fire, and she knew this was where she needed to be, at least for the time being.

But then again, it wasn't as if her body was listening to her. Or maybe it was, maybe she had secretly wanted this for a long time. He broke the kiss once he got her bra off, and nuzzled the side of his neck. He was breathing hard, and so was she. He couldn't be as nervous as she was, could he?

Draco kissed the side of her neck gently, than ran his tongue over the exact spot. She shivered and he couldn't help but smile. Her skin was deliciously soft, and he was surprised at the fact that she didn't spell like potions, but more like cinnamon. He sucked on her neck gently as his hands slid down to her skirt.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side, closing his eyes and cradling his head there. Hooking his thumbs under her skirt, and underwear he slid them down, to her ankles, where she kicked them off.

His lips left her throat only to plant small little kisses from there to her shoulder, then back, until he reached the valley in between her breasts. His licked from there around the bottom of one breast, and then ran his tongue over the nipple. She moaned, and his name left her mouth in a soft whisper. He blew over the nipple and it hardened even more.

His mouth opened and he closed it over the nipple, sucking on it hard. Ginny's back arched as she cradled his head there. She closed her eyes when his hand began to massage the other breast, then he took that nipple in between his fingers only to rub and tease it, just like his mouth teased the other.

Her head tilted back as she moaned and the words, "Oh Yes," left her mouth. His mouth switched to the other nipple then and her body shivered even more. His hand traveled down over her belly to the triangle of curls in between her legs. He rubbed her slowly, and she arched her back again, her nails now pressing into his shoulders.

When he put a finger inside of her she cried out his name loudly. His mouth left her nipple and he sat up to look at her, while his finger moved faster in and out of her. "You're beautiful." His voice was incredibly husky.

Somewhere within her pleasure she realized he was holding himself back. That he still had some control, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. When she open her eyes she came to realize that his pants we're still on and franticly she undid them, and pulled them and his boxers down.

This was her chance to be bold, she suddenly told herself. His finger had stopped, and he looked at her in surprise and she smiled, as her eyes roamed over his body. Her hands followed until she got to his member which turned her face, not to mention most of her body red. He smirked softly, and slid his finger out of her.

One hand slid cautiously over his member and he hissed in pleasure. She looked at him, and saw the change in his eyes, he was barely holding on now. _Good._ She thought. _Serves him right. _She loved the dangerous look in his eyes, it urged her on. She drew her hands over him again and again, rubbing him gently now.

He closed his eyes as he moaned, and then gripped the sheets, trying to regain his self control. He failed, and took her hands off of him. She smirked at him, obviously pleased at what she had done. He gripped her hips and thrusted into her.

She winced in pain and he didn't move. He knew it would hurt, but he wasn't prepared for how quickly he wanted to protect her, protect her from something he had done. Finally he began to pull out, at a lost for words, planning on just holding her and finally doing something he couldn't remember ever doing, apologizing.

But she wrapped her legs around him and whispered, 'No."

He was amazed with her and replied, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he began going in and out of her in a gentle pace. She moaned his name as he did hers. He wanted to take it easy with her, but she begged him to go faster. He was more then happy to oblige her and began going faster, and harder. He grabbed her hands, and pinned them down next to her head. Their fingers intertwined, and he leaned down close to her lips looking into her eyes. She realized there was a look of possession there, and strangely, she loved it.

He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back. He continued to go faster, then would slow down and speed up. It was driving her crazy. She kept calling out his name, and he called out hers. He would whisper things, sweet little endearments that she figured she would have never heard from him.

She reached her point, her climax. When she did she cried out his name louder then ever before, she felt as if she floated to the clouds. The moment he felt her muscles contract he knew what was happening, and within two more thrusts he joined her.

He rolled, collapsing at the same time while he dragged her into his arms. She didn't want to admit how much she loved this moment, or the fact that it came from him. She felt his thumb gently rub over the crook of her waist, and she snuggled closer to him. What in all the witches' and warlock's names was happening to her?


	3. Begging to Stay

She cuddled closer into the warm body that was beside her, only to feel an empty space. A whine escaped her lips as she opened her eyes, to confirm what she felt. He'd left. Sighing she sat up, and reached for the sheet, to cover herself then stopped, mumbling "He's already seen me once; there's no need for me to be modest now."

It wasn't that she was regretting what took place. Although for the life of her she couldn't figure out exactly why she didn't. But, it was the fact that he had left, that this was probably just a once in a lifetime thing. _He's the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy._ The saddest part about it was she had actually fallen for it. Getting out of bed she stretched, and with a yawn, looked around the room which she hadn't gotten to see much of it last night. She felt just a little bad for prying, but she could always say she was trying to find her clothes, if he ever found out.

A blush crept over her face when her memory recalled every detail of last night. The way he kissed her, how gentle he was, how he held her. Shaking her head she got up and looked around. Every inch sprouted off Draco's aura. It was as prim and proper as that boy made himself out to be.

After inspecting, she went on search for her clothes, which, she found on a chair, with a note. She picked it up and mentally read it:

_Ginny,_

_I hope you slept alright. I went out to go get some breakfast so no, the wonderful Draco didn't leave you high and dry. _"Wonderful Draco my butt," _Be back soon,_

_Draco._

She felt herself smiling. It was a simple note, simple, and yet, the fact that he actually took the time to write it, no, it wasn't even that, the fact that this wasn't just a meaningless one time thing made a shower of happiness rain down upon her, for about two seconds.

"Oh Merlin help me. I'm turning into a giddy little first year and worse over that boy." Shaking her head, she started putting her clothes on. She had just gotten her black shirt on and started buttoning it, when the door opened and in walked Draco. Her head peaked out from the bedroom doorway, to see him caring Starbuck's coffees, and a bag, which she guessed had pastries in it. She smiled as the thought went through her head, _Ah, so maybe we are compatible._

He saw her and smiled, putting the food and coffees down, he walked over to her. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which didn't hold regret either, but rather, happiness. She wondered why he was so happy, but only for a moment, because when he reached her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Why was it that she melted every time this boy touched her? Simply touched her? She couldn't understand it nor did she want too, she feared if she didn't like the answer she'd pull away from him, and she was enjoying this too much.

His hands slid under her shirt as the kiss got more passionate, and he started pushing the shirt up. She pulled him closer to her, out of instinct, as his hands finally cupped her breasts. She moaned, and he left her mouth, going to the side of her neck and biting the skin there. She moaned louder, as her head tilted to the side, and her eyes began to close, a silent submission to the pleasure he made her feel. He smelled like coffee, which in turn made her remember breakfast.

She pushed at his chest, and he pulled her closer, obviously, not planning on letting her go. She smiled then, and pleadingly mumbled in a breathless and husky voice, "Breakfast."

He continued to hold on to her, and his lips moved from her neck to her ear, biting it gently before responding, "What about it?"

Her body was already giving into him, and the sad part was her mind was following after it. "It'll get cold."

He laughed softly, and then moved his palms from his breasts to her back, simply holding her against him. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Please…" He pulled away, and she pulled him back kissing him deeply. He was surprised by it, but that quickly faded away, once desire and passion overtook him.

They stumbled back to the bed; they're clothes either being ripped off impatiently, or partially left on. Neither of them wasted any time with the foreplay, she drew his head down to hers, their lips meshed together, and their tongues danced. He entered her, and her back arched, his hands gripped her hips as he drove into her repeatedly. Her moans started becoming his name, and his hers. Finally she cried out his name loudly, as she climaxed, and with one last thrust, he joined her.

He was on his side, holding her close to him, they we're both still trying to regain their breath. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then kissed his lips softly. He touched her cheek before pulling away and getting out of the bed. She saw him go to the table and pick up the coffees and pastries.

"Since you wanted these so much," turning he walked back to the bed, she sat up, as he set the items on the nightstand next to the bed. Getting back in bed he put a pillow behind his back, which leaned against the headboard, she in turn slid in by his side, he wrapped one arm around her, and picked out a pastry.

She looked at it, and then made a small squeal. "These are my favorite, how did you know?"

"I have my sources." For that she playfully slapped his arm, and he in turn replied with an "Ow."

"Awww, did I hurt you?"

"Yes." He started pouting.

She laughed and kissed his arm. "Better?"

"Much."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered why she wasn't being cold to him. They had just had sex, twice, amazingly, wonderful sex. She should be thinking about what changed, and happened between them. Wondering if they we're going to take it any farther.

But she couldn't make herself do it. Not when they we're talking, and cuddling, and feeding each other pastries. _It's the pastries; it's got to be the pastries._

Somewhere along the line, they started getting sugar on each other, and their fingers. She decided to make it worse, but sucking and licking it off of his fingers, and some off his chest. Needless to say, they didn't get out of bed until much later.

Finally she got out of bed, and walked to go take a shower.

_She's going to leave and she's not coming back._ Draco shook his head. She would come back, he convinced himself. She had to; he wasn't the only one who felt something, right? Sighing, he quietly opened the bathroom door and put a bag in there. While he had left that morning, and went to the muggle world, he had bought her several clothes. He had just hidden it for her, and left it as a surprise. That and he figured if she knew, she might have left earlier.

There was no reason for her to really want to say. He sighed again, and waited for the inevitable to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ginny was in the shower she began to think. What exactly did she feel to Mr. Draco Malfoy? There were a lot of things about the boy that puzzled her. A lot of things she was feeling that confused her.

She shook her head and decided, for now she'd let it go, at least until she was in her own room, where she'd be surrounded by things that Draco had never seen, or touched, her things, things that wouldn't constantly remind her of what they shared. Although from how sore her lower body was, she was sure it wouldn't matter where she was, she'd still remember.

When she opened the shower door, on a chair was a bag and underneath it a green towel. She picked up the bag, putting it down on the floor, in order to grab the towel. She dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her and looked in the bag.

She smiled when she realized it was clothes. The bag suddenly reminded her of the old family car. You'd never know what was going to pop out of that thing.

There we're several different pair of pants, skirts, shirts, pjs, shorts, underwear, bras, shoes, socks, thigh highs, accessories, belts, hair ties, even a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner, hairbrush, lotion, and body wash. She smiled, at his thoughtfulness then at something else.

With all of these things, he had to have thinking she was going to stay a while, quite a while. There were enough clothes here at least for a month. But then, what if this was just a payoff for last night. No, she wasn't that great, after all she was a virgin. But then again,

"_Draco is amazing. We had an amazing night last night and look at everything he's bought me."_

"Those stupid little idiots from Hufflepuff. Like he'd ever do one of you." She realized she was getting jealous, extremely jealous. With a huff, she mumbled, "It's just a stupid little rumor." She didn't, not for one second, believe Draco had slept with any of them. He had better taste then that.

Angrily, she brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She started to calm down a bit, and unwrapped the towel, choosing to wear a black mini skirt, a white spaghetti strapped tank top, a pair of socks that went all the way up to her knees in black and white, and a pair of heels. She put the rest of the clothes back into the bag, hung the towel up before exiting. She took the bag with her, and set it by the chair where she had found the note earlier that morning. Draco was staring at her intently, and she met his eyes. There was a question there, and something else, something he was hiding.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away from her. Realizing he wasn't acting himself, well then again he wasn't feeling himself either.

Walking up to him, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, out of instinct was all she could blame it on. "I'll be back later."

"Will you really Ginny?" Was that coldness there, in his voice? It was like he was preparing himself for something.

She sat down for a moment, "Look Draco, I need to think-"

"In other words you're trying to easily tell me you're not coming back?"

"Would you let me finish? What do you expect for me to move in here with you, or dedicate every waking hour to you?"

_It wouldn't be horrible would it?_

When he didn't answer, she replied, "I have a life Draco, just like you. I'm sorry but I need time to think. I mean I wasn't exactly planning this."

"And you think I was?"

"No." She sighed softly, "But this is new to me, and I need to figure out some things for myself first. Ok?"

"Fine." He grumbled, then in a softer voice, as warm as when they had been eating breakfast together he said, "Just, come back here tonight."

For a moment, she thought she didn't hear correctly, and she was sure she was hallucinating when the first thing that came to her mind was yes, "I can't Drac-"

"Please."

Her eyes widened, when she heard the soft simple word. Draco Malfoy saying please to anyone? Matter of fact, her? Finally recovering from shock, all she could reply with was, "Alright."

He kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back. As always, accepting the response he awakened inside of her. When he let her go, she was breathless, and could only respond with a soft, "Bye."

With that she walked out, and after making sure she hadn't been seen she left the Slytherin Rooms altogether. Walking down the hallway, she heard her name being called, from behind her.

Turning she saw Ron running straight for her.

"Ginny where have you been?"

"Why?"

"The Nurse still has no clue what's wrong with Harry. Heromine and I are trying to see if we find anything in the library, come on."

Ron had begun to run off to the library. She ran after Ron with an extremely heavy heart. Not once, at all, since that morning, had she even thought about Harry.


End file.
